Closet Monster
by Silver the Kid
Summary: Joey's father goes over the edge and he has trouble coping, despite his friends efforts- and his mom isn't helping at all. complete slight JM harsh lang,violencegore & dark themes. RR


Authors note: Kay, this is most definitely an alternate universe fiction. But that's just because of character death, and situations that wouldn't happen in the show. Like, it follows the time line of the show pretty well, I think. Hope I kept all characters in...character because I like them that way, and I'm sure most of you do too. Anyway, it rated for violence, swearing and death (and for the overly prudent, the implied Mai and Joey- "oh my! But he's only 16! That skanky-pedophile Mai!") Anyway I've been wondering if i should even post this or not fr the LONGEST of time so... I hope people like it, 'cause like I Really almost didn't post it, because of the content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, the characters or anything that has to do with the show. This is just a fan thing. Totally.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Closet Monster

Joey prayed that he didn't come into his room. He prayed that if he did happed to stumble into his room he'd just leave. He hoped he wouldn't see his only son curled up in the large comforter on his bed shaking in fear. It was like this every night. Every single night, Joey would wake up to hear his father stumbling around in a violent drunken stupor, and he would hide in his blankets, almost in tears, as the footsteps got closer. Generally his father didn't go looking for him when he came home, but on occasion he had stumbled into Joey's room, thinking it was his own, then freaking out on his son when he realized he was in the bed.

He felt ashamed of himself. 16, and here he was like a little boy afraid of the monster in the closet, crying under his covers. His father was the monster in his closet- metaphorically anyway. He was the one that terrorized him all through his child hood- and would probably continue to terrorize him until Joey finally got out. He wanted out so bad. Why hadn't his mother taken him too? That stupid woman! He hated her. How could she think Joey would turn out like his father? He would NEVER be like his father.

Joey still listened to his father, judging by sound to determine where the man was in the apartment. Joey's lungs stopped working as the man was outside the door. Why did he always get so afraid of the presence of someone whose presence was supposed to be comforting? Every night he felt like there was a homicidal intruder in his home looking for him with a machete to kill him (like the Chopman(1) or something), when he knew it was really just his drunk father. Even if he did know it was just his dad outside his door, it didn't stop the tears from forming. It didn't make his breathing easier and it didn't slow down his heart. Even from under the covers he could see light come in the room, meaning the door was open.

'Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!' Joey thought to himself. 'Go away! Please! Go away!' The tears fell down to his ears and into his hair. The blankets were pulled back, and Joey cringed. But his dad didn't look shocked to see him, or like he was going to kill Joey because he was in 'his' bed. He grabbed Joey by the shoulders and pulled him up. His grip was painful, and he shook Joey.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled, shaking Joey so hard, the boy thought he might break his neck.

"I-I am!" He was hesitant to answer. His father stopped shaking him and grabbed him by the nape of the neck, lifting him out of bed, and dragging him out of the room. Joey restrained from crying out. What was his dad's problem? This has never happened before. Normally he'd have been thrown into the wall and being yelled at for being in the 'wrong' bed. Maybe his dad was going to kill him! No, he always thought his dad would kill him, but he really knew he wouldn't. It was just his imagination. Too much CSI and slasher films. "Dad, what-"

"SHUT UP!" He was thrown into the table, knocking over a chair and getting a bloody nose. "I didn't wake you up t' chit or chat! I woke you up 'cause your mother is a f'kin bitch!"

What happened? Joey was confused. Maybe his dad wanted to bad-mouth his mom and wanted Joey to side with him. They did this on occasion. Joey knew it was wrong that the only time he wasn't in fear of his dad was when they talked about how much they hated Mary Wheeler. He shouldn't encourage his dad to hate her, and he shouldn't hate her himself, but he couldn't help it. She left him; she left him with THIS man. She knew he was violent and she knew he hurt Joey, but she left him behind all the same. She didn't want him, or his father, besides; she thought they deserved each other. What did he ever do to her? She really was a bitch, taking away his little sister and forbidding him to see her or talk to her and leaving him with the monster in his closet.

"What-"

"Listen to this message!" His dad dragged him by his hair to the answering machine. He pressed play and Joey heard his mom's voice. She didn't even introduce herself or address whom she was talking to.

"Stop calling here! I don't know how you got this number, but I can only imagine _your_ son gave it to you. This is a violation of the restraining order and if you ever call here again, harassing Serenity, or me I'll inform the authorities. I do NOT want to talk to you, I don't want to get back together, it's over and it has been for a while. YES I am remarried, and I didn't tell you because it was none of your damn business. This is your warning. Tell Joseph not to call here either; I don't want him talking to Serenity EVER again. He's a horrible boy and I don't want him influencing her. DO NOT CALL US EVER AGAIN." That was that. Joey was angry now too. Partially by how she referred to him in such a hate filled way, but mostly because his dad was calling there. He couldn't hold his tongue despite the guaranteed pummeling it would result in.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you call her?! Serenity gave me that number for me only! It was so we could keep in touch this time and you ruined it! Now I'll never get to talk to her again because of YOU!" Joey's father punched Joey in the head and the boy was on the floor. He jumped on his son and relentlessly punched him and hit him.

"I was trying to fix things you bastard! I was trying to make things better for us! For YOU! I want my wife back and you want your sister back! I thought you would be glad you stupid ungrateful boy!" Tears were in his father's eyes. "AND THAT SLUT MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE!" Joey was crying, his face bleeding from being hit repeatedly. His father didn't hear him pleading to stop. His dad grabbed Joey's shoulders and began smashing the boy's head into the floor to emphasize every sentence. "I hate this life! I hate Mary! I hate her new husband! I hate this house! I hate you! I hate me!" He was sobbing. He slowly stopped smashing Joey's head into the floor and laid on top of his scared, bleeding and crying son.

"Dad, please stop hurting me!" He finally heard the boy choke out. He stared at the boy who looked like he did once. Maybe that's why he hated him so much. He was him, just younger. When he was older he would be just like him.

"I hate you so fucking much..." His father said through tears. "I hate you Joey, I hate you!" his words didn't seem real to Joey. They didn't sound true. "I hate me too." He stood up and grabbed Joey around his slender waist and tucked him under his arm. Joey's head hurt and blood was dripping into his eyes, but he couldn't wipe them because his arms were pinned. His body was so limp he felt like an old rag doll. He felt himself get set down on the table he had been thrown into earlier. "Stay there." His father demanded, so Joey just sat, dazed and confused on the table. His dad was scribbling something on piece of paper, and then went into the next room. Joey's head was spinning, and the idea of getting up and running away was far from his mind. He really wasn't thinking about anything, except that he wanted to lie down.

His father came back with two cords. Joey blinked in confusion, and was filled with more terror as his father began tying the cord around his wrists behind his back. The second cord was then tied around his ankles.

"D-dad?" Joey questioned the larger man, with pleading frightened eyes.

"It's going to be ok son." Those were the only comforting words his father had said to him since he was very young. Ironically, things were going to be far from o.k. His dad was rummaging behind him in some drawers, and Joey looked over at the paper with messy writing beside him.

_Dear Mary,_

_I'm sorry for everything I put you though, and I'm_

_Sorry for trying to get you back. I just love you so much,_

_I wish I never hurt you, I hate myself. But I_

_I hate you! I love you but I hate you! You went and got _

_Remarried but I hope he makes you happy, even though_

_I hate him. I don't want to be in this world anymore,_

_Where I hate everything and everyone hates me. _

_I'm taking Joey with me, so you won't have to take him._

_I don't think he wants to go with me though, but he's _

_MY son so I have to keep him with me- Right? _

_So we'll die together. _

_I wish this could have been different._

Joey's eyes widened, and he turned around to see his father loading a gun.

"Dad! No!" He cried. His dad aimed the now loaded gun at him.

"Shut up and sit there." He threatened. After a minute he began preparing a noose. Joey watched his father as he stood on a chair and tied the rope to a pillar in the roof. He looked down at Joey, who was crying.

"Dad, please no! PLEASE!" He begged. The chair was wobbly beneath his father's feet due to it having a broken leg. The drunken man pointed the gun at his son, and paused. After a moment he carefully stepped down. Joey was relieved that the man had come to his senses.

"Goodbye Joey. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He held the boy in his arms in an awkward hug, then carried him over to the wall and set him down on the floor. He wanted to have a good clear shot at him so he would kill him instantly. The situation reminded him of putting down a puppy. He had once had a puppy when he was Joey's age, but he had to shoot it, because it was rabid. He just had to think of Joey as a rabid puppy and he could do this. No problem. "I really do hate you, but only because you'll turn into me. It's better this way- for both of us." He ignored Joey's pleas and tears and returned to his place on the wobbly chair and put the noose around his neck. He aimed.

"DAD! YOUR CRAZY!"

He looked at Joey and actually stopped to think about what he was doing. His mind was still a bit groggy from the alcohol, but he was beginning to realize he didn't actually want to go through with this. He lowered the gun a little.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I need to go to bed. I'm doing crazy shit- I mean what the fuck? Why wouldn't I just shoot us both? Jesus, it's been a long day." He rambled. "I'm going to bed."

"You- you mean..." Joey's dad went to take the noose off his neck, but to Joey's horror that one wobbly broken leg gave out, and the chair fell from beneath his father. His hand reflexively shot the trigger.

Joey screamed in sheer pain as he felt the bullet penetrate through his flesh. The gun fell to the floor. Mr. Wheeler kicked and spasmed for a few moments, while hanging in the air.

"DAD!" Joey Screamed in horror. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder, but the pain in his shoulder was nothing to the horror he witnessed. He watched as the man's face turned a hideous purple. He watched as he eventually died, giving one last sporadic kick. He wanted to jump up and save him, but he couldn't. Not only because his ankles and arms were bounded but also because he was weak and in shock.

Blood dripped onto the floor, from his father's neck. The rope had cut into his flesh on his neck rather deeply, causing it to look rather mangled and gruesome. Joey simply stared at his father's dead body, unaware of the world around him. He didn't hear the sirens outside after several minutes. He didn't hear the people outside his door. He didn't hear the door get kicked in and didn't see the police rush into the room, guns pointed.

"Oh shit." One muttered. He looked at the hanging man and lowered his gun.

"Aw crap, a kid!" Another moaned. Great, that's just what they needed. "Hey, kid, you alright? We're going to get you to a hospital ok?" the cop knew the boy wasn't listening to him. He looked over the kid, noting the bullet wound. The kid looked pretty badly beat up as well. The old man must have thought he killed him then decided to kill himself. Typical homicidal-suicide case.

"I found a note." A younger officer said from the table. "Looks like the shot that was reported was from him trying to shoot the kid, but he missed or something."

"I can see that thanks." An older cop said. "Someone radio an ambulance..."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Joey woke up in the hospital. His brown eyes glanced around, looking for someone. He was alone, for now at least. He hissed in pain as he put weight on his shoulder. He suddenly remembered why his shoulder hurt. The whole scene played in his mind, over and over again. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. His father couldn't be dead! Maybe... maybe he dreamed that, and the pain in his shoulder was from something else....maybe?

"Hello, Mr. Wheeler." A voice said from the door. "I'm doctor Hewitt." A man with graying hair smiled.

"Doc, what happened to me?"

"You...don't remember?"

"Well..." Joey didn't want what he remembered to be real.

"Mr. Wheeler- can I call you Joseph?"

"Joey, please."

"Joey, um...your father shot-"

"Ok, thanks." Joey held up a hand. "I know what happened. I just... wished that wasn't what happened. I was hoping that had been some sort of... pain-killer induced nightmare or something."

"I understand. I hope it pleases you to hear that your injuries aren't too serious and you should be able to leave today. But you'll have to be easy on your shoulder. We removed the bullet-"

"Where will I go?" Joey asked.

"Oh...well, I would assume with your mother. She's waiting outside to see you."

"I'm NOT going with her!" Joey almost yelled. The doctor was confused, than sighed. "Well, this isn't something you talk to me about." He left, and Joey's friends and mother entered.

"JOEY!" Serenity screamed, running up to his bed. "Oh Joey, I was so scared for you! I prayed for you, Joey!" She cried. "And... I prayed for dad too." She whispered, almost ashamed. Joey almost yelled at her for praying at all. He never liked religion because he felt it was made up and caused more hate and prejudice then it prevented.

"It's ok Serenity. I'm alive..."

"Joey, man, I don't know what to say." Tristan sighed. All his friends tried to comfort him, which he appreciated but he would have appreciated it more if his mother wasn't standing in the room.

"May I speak to my son alone, please?" his mother asked.

"No." Joey was blunt, but all his friends left just the same- hesitantly, but they left. "What do you want?" Joey grumbled.

"Joseph...I'm...I'm sorry. I can't help but feel responsible-"

"I should HOPE so! You LEFT me with him! Your message on the answering machine is what pushed him over the edge!"

"Please, come live with us, I want to make this right..."

"I'd rather not...I hate you." Joey's words sounded weak, and almost confused. She didn't take it to heart, understanding he was under a lot of emotional stress.

"Please? It would make Serenity so happy." She was using the Serenity card against him!

"I don't want to live with you! I don't want anything to do with you! Go back like a decade to when I loved you and you LEFT ME BEHIND! Go take me with you then!" Joey's eyes were becoming wet, and he was having a hard time controlling his voice. He sounded like he was about to break down crying any second. His mother was practically in tears also. "You said we deserved each other! He deserved a bad child, and I deserved a mean abusive father! You let this happen!"

"Don't blame me for this!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Joey's compassionate side came out despite of himself.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately, and thought he should tell her that his father had actually decided against killing them and it was an accidental death, but no one would believe it so he kept that piece of the story to himself.

"I didn't want this! I just wanted him out of my life! I didn't want him dead! I didn't want him to hurt you. I just wanted to leave him so badly, and you... you look like him... You reminded me of him every time I saw you. Leaving him meant leaving you... I'm sorry. I was selfish. I left my child with a monster, and as a mother I should be ashamed." She cried hysterically.

Outside the others could hear her yelling; however they all tried to pretend they couldn't hear- as if the two people arguing were different then the two people they had left in the room alone.

"Why didn't Joey ever tell us about his dad?" Tea asked. "We could have helped. I mean, yes we did vaguely have an idea what he was like... but well we didn't really know." She was remembering the time Tristan had led them to Joey's apartment when he had been missing a few days, and his father had drunkenly thrown a beer bottle at the door. They didn't really think about it at the time though, because they had been more concerned about where Joey was.(2)

"No you couldn't have because Joey didn't want it." Tristan sighed. "I've known since middle school, and the best I could do for him was offer him a place to stay if it ever got too bad."

"And you never thought to let us know...why?" Yugi frowned.

"I promised...he didn't want his dad to get in trouble, and he didn't want you guys to see him differently." Tristan looked at his feet. "I should have said something, but keeping the secret meant everything to him. He told me it wasn't that bad and I had no clue it was at this level. I thought it was on occasion his dad went crazy on him. I swear guys. I mean, I only know because I've been his friend since...forever it seems and just happened to witness his dad freaking out on him. He never would have told me either."

"I didn't do anything either Tristan..." Serenity held his hand. "I could have said something, and so could mom... We just didn't because we thought the same thing. I didn't want to get Dad in trouble, and mom just simply didn't want to get involved."

"Where's Joey going to go? You know how he feels about your mom." Tristan asked, frowning. He knew all to well about Joey's hatred towards his mom. Tristan had suggested he call his mom, on Mother's Day a few years back. He was rewarded with a glare, and a "are you a f'kin idiot? Like I'd call that bitch".

"With us of course, my step-dad doesn't mind. He said he'd like a boy around, because he has nothing but sisters, nieces and now me!"

"Joey isn't going to go with you Serenity, don't kid yourself." Tristan said sadly. Serenity looked at the floor, and tried to keep her tears from forming,

"I want him to live with me. He has to! He has no where else to go!" She sobbed. Tristan hugged her, and the others just listened to the two inside the hospital room arguing.

"Look, ma... I won't live with you. You have a new life, and I don't want to be apart of it. You never wanted me to begin with, you don't need me now. I'll be fine."

"Joseph, we'll move to Domino, JUST for you!"

"I can't believe you! You don't like me! You just want me to live with you to help fight the guilt your feeling. This isn't about me; it's about you feeling responsible. You think if you take me in, you won't feel guilty about what happened. Well too bad. I'll live on the streets if I have to. I. Wont. Live. With. YOU." She had enough and left the room.

"Momma!" Serenity followed her crying mother down the hall.

"Guys, stay here, I'm going to talk to him." Tristan went inside the hospital room and found Joey was getting out of bed. "Joey..."

"I'm just getting some clothes on." Joey felt he needed to explain himself.

"Man, you're upsetting everyone..." Tristan immediately wished he could of taken that back. He already sounded like he was siding against him.

"Too bad." Was all Joey had to say.

"Look, I know you don't want to live with your mom, but it might not be so bad. You'll be with Serenity... and her step-dad... um...really is looking forward to you living there-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Joey screamed. "You are not siding against me on this Tristan, please, you can't!" Joey pleaded. "I just lost my dad; I'm in no rush to replace him. I don't want a new one, I don't want my mom, I don't want anyone!"

"Not even Serenity?"

"I...Tristan...I..." Joey began crying. He was in no condition to be making decisions right now, and he was getting flustered. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands sobbing. "Tristan I was so scared!" He said through tears. His best friend put a comforting hand on his back.

"I know man. I know."

"One minute, I'm lying in bed, scared he's going to come hurt me, the next minute he's got me tied up, and he's dangling from my kitchen roof dead... and all I want is to be scared to death hiding in my bedroom waiting for him to come in and beat me!" Joey buried his face in Tristan's shoulder. "It was so horrible! Tristan, the rope cut into his neck! Blood dripped from his neck down to the floor! H-his face was this unreal purple! I-I-I just sat there! He was still alive for at least a minute or two! I could of- He was kicking, Tristan! He was alive yet dead at the same time! I didn't do ANYTHING! "

"Joey you couldn't do anything anyway! Don't think you could have saved him." Tristan rubbed his hysteric friend's back, allowing him to cry into his chest. Not their most manly of moments, but neither seemed to care.

"I wish he had killed me with that shot!" Joey sobbed and Tristan became angry. He grabbed Joey by his wrists and forced him to look at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You do NOT wish he had of killed you! Joey, you idiot! You're so lucky to be alive right now!"

"Tristan...I'm sorry I said that..."

"It's ok Joey."

"I bet you think I replaced you as my best friend with Yugi... But you're my best friend, man. You've always been there to set me straight, to yell at me when I needed it... help me when I needed it...I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you lately like you've been there for me!" Joey said quietly and sniffled, his tears coming to a stop.

"I know man. I never thought that." Tristan was slightly confused by that last statement. It came out of nowhere. Joey was a bit messed up at the moment though, and probably felt it necessary to make sure Tristan knew they were friends- probably made him feel more secure. He stood up, and looked down at Joey who was wiping his eyes. "I'm going back out with the others, ok? You just get dressed." Joey nodded, and Tristan smiled, ruffling his best friend's hair. "Everything is going to turn out ok, I promise." Tristan joined the others outside Joey's room and shut the door behind him.

"He's pretty traumatized isn't he?" Yugi asked.

"You heard all that, huh?" Tristan sighed. They nodded. "He'll... He'll be ok... He always is. It's going to take time, and effort, but he'll recover from this. We just have to be there for him." Tristan looked at Serenity who had returned.

"Can Joey stay with you until we move to Domino?" She asked him, pleadingly.

"Yeah, but... Yes." Tristan smiled. He was going to say that she shouldn't hold her breath on Joey living with them, but decided to just let them worry about it later. They still had much to deal with now.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The T.V was left on the news, not that she was really watching it. She just wanted to see the weather. Cindy sighed as she made lunch for herself and her guest, who was currently reading a magazine at the table.

"Oh my, Cindy! Would you believe it? That stupid Jean-Claud Magnum married that flaky, fake, Chrissie Barr! Ug, what a match."

Cindy ignored her friend as something interesting caught her eye on the news. She turned it up.

"Hey Mai don't you have friends in Domino?"

"Yeah, why?" the beautiful blonde turned to face her friend.

"Maybe they know this family...look." She pointed to the T.V as it showed footage of a body bag being taken into an ambulance, and had a close up of a young blonde teen on a stretcher.

"Oh my god!" Mai gasped. "That's...that's JOEY!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Joey, would you like some more?" Mrs. Taylor offered her guest some mashed potatoes. Joey had gotten his belongings from his home the day before and was now temporarily staying at the Taylor's home.

"No thanks ma'am." Tristan's parents were being really great and patient. Joey use to wish they'd just adopt him. They weren't the world's perfect family, but they were better then his own. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tristan got up from the table and went to the door. He came back, with a smile on his face. "Joey, it's for you." He slapped his friend on the shoulder as the shorter boy stood up. When Joey saw who it was he was shocked.

"Mai!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I saw it on the news; I just dropped everything and came here as soon as I heard."

"I understand. I...it just means so much to me that you're here." Joey smiled. They were walking down the streets of Domino, walking Tristan's big stupid and lovable dog. Tristan opted to stay behind so they could get some time together.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm still a little shaky... I don't know if it's from almost being killed or..."

"It's probably both...Are you just going to live with Tristan?"

"No, just until I figure out where I'm going to go. I hate my mom so I don't want to live with her..."

"Why?"

"It's her fault!" Joey snapped.

"Joey... you should be grateful you still have a mom, don't push her out of your life! This isn't her fault, even if she was part of the reason your father did what he did, it's not like she planned this to happen." Mai held his hand. "Don't think I'm against you, I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"I know but... well I'm just mad at her is all."

"That's understandable, I guess."

"No, Mai, she knew what she was doing when she left me with dad. She did it on purpose. She knew she was leaving a little kid with a dangerous man, and she didn't care. I hate her for that. Everything bad that's happened to me is a chain reaction from her leaving me behind."

"Oh, Joseph! If you take the time you could link anything to being the cause of your problems. You're being ridiculous now. If you don't want to live with your mother... don't."

"I thought you wanted me to." Joey looked at her confused.

"I lived alone at your age... younger actually." She didn't look at him. "It's your life hun; you can do what you want with it. Just... make the smart choices." She looked at him and smiled. Joey smiled back slightly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Joey was lying on his cot set up for him in Tristan's room. Tristan was lying on his own bed beside Joey's cot. Both stared at the ceiling in silence, not sure if they should try to talk to the other.

"So...what you and Mai talk about?" Tristan had decided he would try a conversation. He wasn't able to sleep right now anyway, and he knew from the night before, that Joey wouldn't sleep.

"...Stuff."

"As in..."

"Well...you know...where I'm going to go..." Joey sighed.

"Oh. I bet you're sick of that subject."

"The funeral is soon..." Joey just changed topics abruptly. "I don't want to go."

"You have to go, Joey. I'm sorry, but you'll feel worse if you don't. We'll all be there for you, don't worry." He rolled onto his side to look at his friend, and noticed the blonde was crying now. He didn't know if he should pretend he didn't notice or say something to make his best friend feel better. "Hey man...you're going to be fine." He reached over and put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Really." Joey rolled onto his side, with his back facing Tristan. The taller boy sighed and gave up for tonight. They both needed sleep after last night. Poor Joey woke up screaming in the night and didn't go back to sleep after- and neither did Tristan for that matter. Joey had been too afraid to sleep, so Tristan stayed up with him. He hoped tonight Joey would sleep though the night.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She didn't want to be at this man's funeral. She didn't even want to spend time or money for a funeral. He didn't deserve it, but Serenity said they had to. It was the proper thing to do. Mary supposed it was, and it would make her daughter...children feel better. She hated this whole situation. Now the friction between her and Joseph was out in the open and needed to be dealt with. She preferred it when she just never had to see him or think of him. Now she has two kids again after years and years of just one. Serenity was a prefect, beautiful and sweet daughter, who she loved so much. Everything was perfect until that man went and killed himself. She had a perfect little family, with a decent husband who didn't drink, actually went to work, and didn't have a violent bone in his body.

Damn him for doing this to her.

She couldn't be so selfish. Serenity and she had barely been affected. Serenity was upset for Joseph, and the idea that her father was dead made her sad, but she never intended on seeing the man ever again because he frightened her. As for herself, she was only affected in the sense that it threw a monkey wrench into her life. Now she had to deal with Joseph, who was even MORE messed up then he had been. She hated herself for thinking this way about it. Her first born and only son could have been killed, and was having a hard time coping with his father's death, but all she could think of was how inconvenient this was for her and her husband.

"Mom, people will be coming soon, are you ready?" Serenity asked. She was wearing a long black dress- nothing fancy.

"Yes sweetie... Where's your brother?" She looked up and found him sitting on the couch, in a black suit, looking nervous. She was about to suggest Serenity go be with him, when the doors opened and people were coming in. She looked back over at Joseph, who stood up, and looked unsure of what he should do. She and Serenity approached him and Serenity gave him a warm smile.

"It's ok Joey, don't be so afraid." She said quietly. He held her hand tightly, and then pulled her into a hug. They stood in each other's arms for several minutes, until a relative came up to speak to them.

"Joe, how are you holding up?" Their uncle asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"'M'okay." Joey responded, weak and quietly.

"This has got to be real tough to swallow, eh sport?" The older man hoped he was being helpful, but his words didn't seem to be heard. He turned to Serenity. "How are you, princess?"

"I'm doing alright. I just worry for Joey." She said quietly, looking up at her older brother, and putting a small hand on his arm. Joey didn't acknowledge the gesture. He was focusing on not thinking about his surroundings. He was trying to keep up a good strong front, but everyone talking to him was making it difficult. He just clung onto Serenity, as if he would be lost if he let go of her for even a second and stayed quiet as relatives talked to his mom and sister. Mary was talking to her brother about where she was planning on living when she noticed a beautiful young woman walk into the room.

"Mai!" Serenity smiled. "I didn't know you were here."

"Is this a friend of yours Serenity?" Their mother asked.

"Yeah, I met her through Joey." Serenity explained.

"Hi Serenity, it's been a while...but this isn't exactly the setting I thought we'd see each other again." Mai smiled sadly. "Are you Ok?" Serenity nodded. "Joey, how are you hun?" Mai put a hand on the side of Joey's face, and he smiled at her somewhat.

"Better..." he took her hand and she smiled at him, reassuringly. Mary frowned at this girl, no not a girl; this was a woman, much too old for Joseph. How typical, he had been in gangs, had violent tendencies, had horrible grades, and now he was dating this woman which isn't even legal- wait...were they dating?

"Serenity, come with me." She took Serenity by the hand and led her away from her son and that...woman. "Who is that woman? Is she Joseph's girlfriend or something?"

"Doesn't Joey wish!" Serenity smiled. "They'll hook up eventually, don't worry mom. Mai's just concerned it will make her look bad. She's 24 after all, but she told me after she woke up from her coma, and I explained to her how much Joey cared for her, that she really liked him too. They're so good." She smiled at the two blondes talking on the other side of the room. Mary glared.

"Is this girl aware of...well Joseph's personality?" What she meant to say is, is she aware that Joseph is going to be a drunken loser like his father who beats his wife and kids?

"I don't understand momma..." Serenity didn't finish though, because she was distracted by the large group of people who just came into the room. "Oh Tristan and the other's are here!" She walked over to Joseph's friends and smiled. Oh Tristan was such a nice boy, except for Joseph corrupting him. But he seemed like a good boy anyway; he seemed to treat Serenity very well.

After a few hours, the wake ended and the actual funeral began. Joey was a bit upset by his mother not allowing Mai to sit with him, but she sat with the rest of his friends (except for Tristan who was practically family so he sat with Joey) in the row behind him. The priest began with a speech about Mr. Wheeler being in God's hands and other junk Joey didn't believe in. Then everyone stood and sang some song, but Joey didn't feel like singing. He didn't even stand, despite how Serenity and Tristan tried to make him. He couldn't stop shaking. He had to make a Eulogy! It was unfair to Joey, because he didn't want to go up in front of all those people and talk about the monster that terrorized him all his life, who tried to kill him and died in front of him. But who else would do it? No one was here for his dad but him and Serenity. Why was he here? Well he did want to... he couldn't lie to himself. He loved his dad, even though he was afraid of him. But he still wasn't comfortable with saying this eulogy.

He fiddled with his speech in his pocket. He had Serenity, Mai and Tristan help him write it. His grammar and vocabulary was terrible and he needed help thinking up good things to say about his dad, so he was grateful the three had helped him. He felt a poke in his shoulder and looked at his sister.

"Joey... you have to go up now. Good luck." She had tears in her eyes, and her smile didn't look very reassuring to him. He suddenly realized everyone was looking at him, and was about ready to run out of the room. He felt a hand in his hair, and heard Mai whisper something encouraging to him. He slowly stood, and glanced around the room. Everyone stared at him expectantly. They all expected him to run out of the room. They were all so cruel to make him do this.

"Good luck man. Just read, don't think." Tristan encouraged. Joey stepped into the isle, and walked up to the front. The priest smiled at him sympathetically, and the boy stood at the podium. Joey was too close to the coffin for comfort, and even though it was closed, he couldn't help but feel cold and afraid. He glanced at it and then fumbled with his speech.

"Uh, I-I'm not very good with public speaking... so e-excuse me if I...I um..." he glanced at the coffin again. "Stutter and stuff..." He unfolded the paper with the Eulogy and coughed, stepping a little bit away from the coffin. He looked out at all the people there. His friends smiled at him and tried to look encouraging- whoa, even the Kaiba brothers were there, sitting with them. There weren't many people, his friends, family, Serenity's friends, and his mother's friends. Did his dad not have any friends? He looked down at the paper and he suddenly forgot how to read. Did he hear moving in the coffin?

"Joey's not going to go through with this..." Tea whispered to Yugi.

"Look how nervous he is." Yugi frowned. "I feel so bad for him."

"It's crazy, but I think he's afraid of the coffin." Kaiba pointed out. "He keeps glancing at it, and inching away from it, like Mr. Wheeler is going to pop out and kill him."

"Thanks for coming Kaiba." Yugi said, suddenly remembering the CEO was there when he spoke. The CEO shrugged not giving an explanation- but the truth was he could sort of relate. His stepfather killed himself too. That's the only reason he came- that and Mokuba wanted to support the Wheeler siblings.

"I...Uh..." Joey started, but found he was beginning to hyperventilate. He was always nervous when going up in front of people. Anyone who had classes with him could vouch for that. He use to even get so nervous, he'd throw up. "Well, I...Ah, fuck it." He crinkled up the speech that he and his friends worked hard to write and tossed it. His mom gasped, and his friends cringed. "Why should I bother? Not a single one of you cares about what good this man has done. He was a screw up- Right? That's what you all think! It doesn't matter how great things were in the first few years of my life, because people only want to dwell on the bad things. YES he Drank, YES he was abusive, YES he was as scary as hell, and YEA, I loved him just the same. So does Serenity." He looked at her, hoping he wasn't lying. She smiled at him. "I did have this whole thing written out, talking about... soccer... and Friday movie nights, and how dad was an ok guy, he just had a problem. But it doesn't matter because none of you would believe it anyway. Thanks for trying to be supportive but..." Joey trailed off, and found that he had started to cry. He wiped his eyes and tried to think of something to say.

"Oh God." His mother buried her face.

"Oh the poor thing, he's just so upset by this whole ordeal. How horrible it is for him to have to do this." She heard someone say- it actually sounded like her own mother.

"Joey shouldn't have had to do this. Was this some sort of cruel joke?" Mai muttered.

"It's not very funny." Kaiba replied.

"I'm sorry." Joey's voice wavered. "I shouldn't have said all that... I...Well..." he coughed and looked at his feet. "Oh God, I'm putting my dad to shame! I can't do anything." He muttered to himself, although the microphone picked it up, making his mom more embarrassed. "I just wish things could have been different. Sorry about wasting your time... I'm going to sit down now." He quickly found his spot between Tristan and Serenity, and buried his face in his hands. What an idiot he was. Just go up and ramble, why don't you? He felt Serenity's arms wrap around him.

"You did fine big brother. You said what was in your heart." He ignored her attempts to comfort him. He was sick of everyone trying to comfort him, but only because he needed it. When did he become so emotional? God he was such a mental mess.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Oh Joseph, why didn't you just READ what your sister wrote for you?" his mother complained in the car as they left the cemetery.

"I...leave me alone." He muttered from the back seat.

"Mom, he wrote it. I just helped him think of things to write." Serenity defended. "What was wrong with what he said? It was true wasn't it?"

"Oh never mind. It's not important... he was right about one thing. No one cared about your father but you and him anyway."

"Momma!" Joey yelled from the back, mentally cringing for calling her 'Momma' which he hadn't done since he lived with her. "How can you be so cold?!" His voice cracked. She was slightly taken aback from his tone, and him referring to him the way he did.

"Well, you can't expect me to feel sorry for him, can you? I can't believe you don't hate him, but you hate me! HE'S the sick bastard that tried to kill you and beat you all the time! Not me!"

"Momma, Joey, Please stop!" Serenity had begun to cry. They just couldn't get along. "Mom, please stop bad mouthing daddy, and Joey, please stop being rude to mom!"

"I'm not the one being rude." Joey muttered. "You ARE taking me to Tristan's right ma?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Fine, whatever." She brushed him off. Joey stared out the window. How easy it would be to just... run away.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tristan sighed, and glanced at his bedroom. Joey hadn't come out of there since he came home from the funeral... three days ago.

"Tristan...why don't you ask Joey, again, if he'd like to come eat." His mother suggested.

"I'll try, but he'll just say no. He's so stubborn. Usually I'd just beat him into submission, but now I'd feel guilty."

"Son, you shouldn't beat up people." His father was half joking.

"Well, Joey and I always beat logic into each other. It's just our way, with him it's the ONLY way sometimes." He smiled, and then got up, going to his bedroom. "Hey Joey, man, why don't you come eat."

"No. Thank you." Joey said quietly from under his blankets.

"Joey, you haven't left that fucking cot in days. You haven't been eating, or anything. You won't see Mai or Yugi- you won't even see your family! Please man, get up, and stop this! You've got everyone so worried." The blonde said nothing. "Joey." Tristan said firmly. "Get up and come eat." Still nothing. Tristan grumbled and went to the dinner table.

"He didn't feel like coming?" His mother frowned. "Poor dear, I'm so worried. He seems to just get worse and worse, when I thought he'd get better."

"Me too mom, but I guess the funeral just made this whole thing more real. I thought it would provide closure or something- but the whole eulogy thing was rough." Tristan finished his meal and then put more food onto his plate. He then grabbed another fork from the drawer and went to his room. "I'm going to get him to eat whether he likes it or not."

"Oh boy...this can only end in...mess." Mr. Taylor frowned.

"Joey?" Tristan entered his room and turned on the lights. Like he expected the other boy didn't answer. He set the plate down and then pulled the blankets off his friend. Joey was still partially in his suit from the funeral. "Oh man, Joey. You really haven't moved. Here, sit up." He forced the other boy into a sitting position.

"Leave me alone." Joey muttered.

"No, you're going to eat this." He brought the plate over and held it in front of the smaller boy. Joey looked at the plate uninterested, and then began to lie back down. "No you don't!" Tristan grabbed Joey with his free hand and forced him up again. "I WILL make you eat this. You can either do it by yourself, like a big boy, or I can feed it to you, like a baby. Your choice."

"Fuck off Tristan, seriously." Joey whined.

"Fine, spoon feeding it is." He wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulders to keep him from moving away and to make it difficult to use his arms to stop Tristan. He took a fork full of mashed potatoes and held it in front of Joey's tightly closed mouth. "Open your mouth." He ordered. Joey of course didn't. Tristan sighed, set the plate and fork down and glared at Joey. Then in one quick motion, he grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around Joey tightly.

"What are you doing?!" Joey hissed, finding he couldn't get free. Tristan smirked.

"I said I was going to make you eat and if this is the only way to do it then too bad. You're not just going to starve yourself to death." He picked the plate back up and held the fork up to Joey, having to use his free hand to force his mouth open. He then held his mouth shut so he wouldn't spit it out. Joey submitted and swallowed the mashed potatoes, and allowed Tristan to feed him the rest of the meal without resistance. Tristan felt slightly guilty but it had to be done. Once the plate was empty he released Joey from his prison of blankets and frowned.

"Have a shower." He demanded. "You've been grubbing it way too long." Then he left. Joey decided he'd better do as he was told, otherwise Tristan might force him to have a shower too, and that was just WAY to weird and undignified. He'd already lost enough dignity from being forced to eat. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and entered the hot shower. He resolved to just try and move on so everyone would stop bothering him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Many weeks had passed and Joey was now living with his mother, sister and Dan, who his mother married. He stopped caring about where he lived, and just submitted to his family's wishes. Besides, he had the whole attic to himself, with a T.V, fridge, microwave, and a wicked stereo system. He didn't have to see his family if he didn't want to, thanks to the fire escape. He could just come and go through the window- which he did. The only thing missing was a bathroom; otherwise, he'd just stay in his room.

Joey had just come home from school, and dropped his bag on the floor. Everyone was treating him different now, and he hated it. People found it hard to talk to him, and often avoided any situations where they would. Everyone knew. He shook his head and reached into the fridge, pulling out a 6-pack. He cracked one of the cans open and flopped onto his old couch. All the furniture from the apartment that didn't get sold went into Joey's room. He quickly finished the can of beer he just opened, and was on to his second one, not even thinking about it.

His mind was on other things, like how near it was to the end of the school year, how he wished he could just take off and not come back... and how he REALLY hated his mom!

He glared at the floor. He could hear his mom and her new husband going at it. Naturally their bedroom had to be beneath his, and naturally they liked having sex any and all times of the day! They were SO rude! Joey quickly finished his second can in one swig, just so he could crunch the empty can and throw it at the floor, thinking that would somehow teach them a lesson. His mother had started to become a metaphorical monster in his closet since he moved in with her. She was an emotionally abusive one, unlike his father who was physically abusive. He seemed to have more monsters in there then ever now. Alcohol had become a different kind of monster to Joey. It was one that was over whelming and controlling him. Then of course, his father's monster had never left, even though the man was dead. So many monsters...so little closet space.

He frowned. Mai would be coming over after she was finished work, so if he wanted to keep his drinking a secret he should probably finish these quickly, and hide the evidence. Mai and Serenity would freak on him if they found out. His mom would throw him out, which didn't seem like such a bad thing to him, but he still would rather her not rip him.

He knew it was stupid to drink. He knew it was wrong to drink excessively like he had been since...since it happened. But he couldn't help it. His drinking started when he had joined that gang, but it became a need when his father died. Joey decided he would be smart and put the rest of his beer away instead of drinking it. It was the responsible thing to do. The smart thing. The thing that wasn't going to happen, since he just opened his third can.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serenity spent the entire day with her new friends at a pool party. They were celebrating the end of school. It had actually ended two days ago, but it was raining those days. She entered her new home and smiled at her mother.

"Hi momma!"

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, that cute boy from my English class was there and said my bathing suit was nice." Serenity giggled. "But he's no where as sweet as Tristan, who asked me to hang out with him and his friends tomorrow when they go to the cliffs."

"Will Joseph be going?" She sounded skeptical. Serenity sighed. Joey seemed to just hide in his room sulking all the time. His friends were all very worried.

"I'm supposed to ask him, and convince him to go."

"Well, do that now, while you take these groceries to his room for him. Tell him some of it needs to go in the fridge so don't let him say he'll deal with it later." She handed Serenity a box filled with foodstuffs. She nodded and ran up the stairs, past her own floor and up to the attic door. She knocked and waited for a response. Shrugging she opened the door.

"Joey?" She called. He was still in bed. She sighed. He was going to waste away to nothing at this rate. "Joey, have you been in bed all day?"

"Wha?" He rolled onto his back and looked at her with sleepy eyes. She rolled her eyes. He must have been asleep for a while, but he must have been up doing something today because he was wearing clothes. He probably was out that morning and came back and fell asleep. She decided to do him a favor and put his food away for him.

"Your friends and I are going to the cliffs tomorrow. They told me how much you love the cliffs, and that you really should come." She put bread and cereal on a shelf that Joey had made for his pantry type foods. He didn't answer her, but instead rolled onto his side and moaned. "You really should get some air, you know." She went to open the fridge to put milk in it. "It would do you some...." She stopped, seeing what was in his fridge. "Joey!" She cried out, dropping the milk carton. He muttered something and ignored her- but she wouldn't be ignored. "Joey is that BEER in your fridge- and VODKA? What is this doing in your fridge?" She demanded. Joey shot up and was now wide awake, and looking quite panicked.

"Serenity I... I uh..."

"Joseph Wheeler! Where did this come from?" Just then she heard something outside the window and looked towards it. "Mai?" She blinked as the older girl entered through the window.

"Oh! ...Uh hi!" she was embarrassed. "Um..." Serenity hadn't known, nor had anyone, about her and Joey getting rather close this past month- real close. She had been visiting him often and well, what they did she was too embarrassed to let Serenity know about.

"Mai! You didn't buy these for Joey did you?" She pointed to the alcohol in her brother's fridge. Mai looked as shocked as Serenity.

"JOEY!" Mai snapped. "Who gave this to you?"

"Look, I...I got some...older friends...Um..." Joey was caught. Serenity began to cry.

"How could you Joey! After everything Momma said about you, and I told her she was wrong! I told her you were a good boy, and you would never be like Daddy! How could I have misjudged you?!"

"Serenity, please...I'm...sorry..."

"I'm telling Momma!" Serenity turned on her heals to run down the stairs. Joey jumped out of bed.

"No! Serenity!?" He grabbed her around the waist and stopped her. "You... You want to tell on me? You've never told on me for anything! Serenity please, you want her to throw me out? Please sis...It's not like I have a problem, all teens drink sometimes..."

"Joey..." Serenity wiped her eyes, and was startled by the sound of the fridge slamming. Mai had the beer and Vodka out and seemed to be leaving with it.

"Mai?" Joey asked, worried. "Where're you going with that?"

"If you really don't have a problem, then it shouldn't matter to you if I get rid of this." Mai shrugged. She took the vodka and was about to throw it out the window.

"No! Mai, please! That's all I have till I get more money!" That was enough proof for Serenity. She ran out of the room, tears started up again, and she was ready to rat her brother out for the first time in her life. She had to do it, to help him.

"Ah fuck." Joey whimpered. Mai sighed. "Mai, get out of here, before she sees you. If she knew you were coming and going she'd freak out on me more- hopefully Serenity doesn't tell her about it."

"I'm still taking this Joey, and getting rid of it." Joey was about to object but just sighed, and nodded. She smiled and disappeared out the window. Joey fell onto his couch waiting for his mother to come in and rip him something awful. Boy did he have a headache. After a few minutes he heard someone storming up the stairs, and his door was flung open.

"JOSEPH! You ungrateful and horrible child!" She screamed. Joey stood up and frowned, about to speak. "No! Shut up! SHUT UP. I don't want to hear any lame excuse from you! You bastard! Your just like him, I knew it all along!" She slapped Joey across the face, hard. "How could you do this to me?! I give you a home, I give you food, I gave you a second chance, and you repay me by BEING YOUR FATHER!"

"Momma! I'm not like him!" he fought back tears.

"Yes you are you miserable liar! But it won't affect me, so I don't care if you do. You can just HIDE in this room getting drunk all by yourself for all I care. It won't bother me. I won't be the one dealing with you. Whatever slut you get mixed up with will have to deal with you. Then she'll get sick of you beating her, and leave you! Everyone will push you out of their life, until there's no one left but the bottle. Then you'll be all alone, and everyone hates you, so you'll HANG YOURSELF!" She screeched, slapping him again. Her words slapped him harder though and he stared at her, tears forming. Dan came in and whispered to her to drop it and just leave him to think for a while. Soon they left and Joey fell onto his bed, wracked with sobs.

He felt arms around him and felt soft lips on his cheek. Mai had come back.

"D-did you hear all that?" he looked up at her, still crying. She nodded. "Then why don't you leave? Didn't you hear her? I'm like my dad!" He turned away from her and sobbed into his pillow. All he could think about was him going out the same way his dad did. His worst nightmare! It kept him awake at night; sometimes he woke up crying from nightmares where he did hang himself. How could his mom say such a thing? He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Mai had left his side. After a few minutes her hands tugging at his arm startled him.

"Come on Joey. We're going away for a while." She said softly. He blinked then noticed the duffle bag and backpack sitting by the window.

"Where... are we going?" he asked confused.

"Anywhere. We'll just go wherever. Don't worry; I left a note for Serenity. I promised her you'd come back by the end of summer holidays." With that she pulled him to his feet and he wiped his eyes. This was exactly what he wanted, to just get away. But now that it was happening...She kissed his cheek and smiled as they escaped through the window. Her car was in the alley behind his house, like it always was. He tossed his stuff in the backseat and looked up at the sky. The sun had set only a few minutes ago.

"Let's go." He said after a minute and jumped into his seat. Mai started her car and they took off. Joey slouched in his seat and began to fall asleep. The wind blew his hair around and the breeze was so relaxing. It wasn't long before he had passed out. Mai glanced at the sleeping boy beside her and smiled. She promised Serenity she'd take care of him, and that's exactly what she would do. This was good for him- and her as well. Together they would forget their troubles and just have a good time. No family, friends or duel tournaments to worry about. Above all, no more closet monsters.

END

(1)Chop man- For those that don't know, it's from the manga (and possibly the REAL first series of the anime) during the Death T thing. Chopman was this homicidal maniac much like Jason. Its Duel 32: Chainsaw Deathmatch when Jonouchi/Joey is chained to the Chopman and they have to battle in- aaah just go read it yourself.

(2)This whole thing happened in both the anime (the non-dubbed first series) and the Manga... like waaay in the beginning. I could look up which manga issue but I'm lazy. So settle for Shounen Jump vol.5 as your reference


End file.
